dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Power: Training of the Saiyans
Uncaring Eyes closed. Legs crossed. Sitting down. That's how you would find Chaya, in the middle of the grassy backyard of her parents' house. She was concentrated on meditation, focused on nothing but her own ki energy. It was a practice that she preferred over physical prowess, increasing her overall reserves. Unlike her family, she was the one that preferred to fight tactically, albeit with the same brutal nature that her mother and father had fought with before. Achina, meanwhile was turning his household chores into training. And it was very effective too. Gathering wood seemed to increased his speed and strength, while doing other things like washing and drying dishes seemed to be having a slight improvement on both strength and patience. As he was carrying wood, Chaya couldn't help but open an eye at him. Then, she pushed herself off of the ground, her footsteps crunching the grass softly as she went to follow him. Achina threw the wood up into the air and waved his hand once, creating invisible chi blasts that chopped the wood evenly. "Mom and Dad will be pleased." He sighed stacking the wood up. "Come out sister, I can feel your energy." "Like I'm trying to hide from you." The black-haired girl replied dryly, walking up behind him with her hands on her hips. "I never said that." He said, hoisting the wood pile on one shoulder. "Have you seen Mother and Father?" "Dad took Mom shopping. He says she needs new clothes. Bet he had to drag her kicking and screaming." The image of Aurora actually being forcefully dragged out of the door, while kicking and screaming like a child with a tantrum made Chaya raised an eyebrow. "Surely Mother wouldn't act so childish...." "Just an assumption." Achina shrugged. "Mom doesn't like shopping unless she get's to blow the place up, that's why Dad always goes with her to determine whether she get's to kill or not." "What? Father fears Mother..." Chaya spoke quietly, although the surprise in her voice was evident. "Why doesn't she simply take no heed and destroy it anyway?" "Because he is stronger and she knows that." Achina replied. "Dad just fears her temper." "....what a foolish man." Chaya mused. "Fearing someone who can't back up their power!" "Women are scary." Achina said simply. "You included." That prompted Chaya to smirk minutely. "Is that so? I thought you were so eager to "hand my ass to me on a silver platter in our earlier fight, and you think I'm scary now?" "That was 4 years ago." Achina sighed. "I've become a bit more mature since then sis." "A bit?" A comical narrow of the eyes was Chaya's reply. "That's not very much." "Better than none little sister." "Either way..." Using her foot, Chaya lifted a log that was about to fall off of the pile back into its proper place. "I hope you're mature enough to handle the achievement of Super Saiyan..." "More than you." "Mature or not, I won't be using it." "You always were strange." "This whole family..." This prompted her to cock an eyebrow and frown a bit. "...is strange. And what's so strange about me not using SSJ?"